The Ghost of John Madden
22 years ago, Space hero John Madden ascended to the moon to become saviour of the universe. That very same year, John Madden disappeared without a trace, and left the world wondering "Where is John Madden?" The year is 2032. NASA has once again landed on the lunar surface with the goal of colonization, research, and further exploration. Shortly after the return to the Moon, NASA has established a small outpost on the south pole of the moon called Moonbase Alpha. Utilizing solar energy and regolith processing, the moonbase has become self-sufficient and plans for further expansion are underway. Working on the base are six astronauts: Adam Sparks (ID:RED1), Jamie Lyons (ID:BLUE1), Elias Mendell (ID:Yellow1), Martin Cobb (ID:Pink1), David Freud (ID:Green1), Issac MacMillan (ID:White1). Today is an ordinary day just like every other. Patrol the base for anything in need of maintenance. Issac and the rest of the crew are in the airlock, suited up and ready for another day...or night (he couldn't tell) on Moonbase Alpha. As the airlock opens, Issac instructs the rest of the crue to split up into two man teams. Issac and Jamie are team one, Elias and David are team two, Martin and Adam are team 3. "Alright, Team one, Me and Jamie, are going to check out the solar array on the south side of the base and take readings, check for malfunctions, the usual. Team two, Elias and David, I want you guys to go and make sure the tool shed is stocked and operational. We don't want another incident like friday with the missing power coupler. And last but certainly not least, team 3, Martin and Adam, I want you guys to go check out the main power generator. We still need to fix that blown fuse box. Alright, we all know what we gotta do?" Issac asks the crew aloud. They all nod and lock their helmets in place. "Alright, excellent. It's 06:00 hours. At 12:00 hours we all meet back here at the airlock forÂ inspection. Right, let's get going." Issac Opens the airlock and the crew steps outside onto the lunar surface. 1, 06:33 hours: ---- Issac and Jamie climb aboard their moon rover and drive southwards to the solar array. About halfway there, Jamie spots a bright light trailing closer to the north, off in the distance. "Hey Issac, check it out." Jamie says Pointing to the light. Issac notices this light as well and radios team 3 in the north.'' "Team 3, this is team 1, we have visual on a bright light moving very fast and it appears to be headed your way. Do you have a visual, over." "Negative Team 1, we aint seein' any light, over."'' Adam replies over the radio. Issac stares at the light, now just above the main power generator.'' "You guys sure? We can see it from here and it's right above you." "Negative team 1, there's nothin' out-"'' Team 3's radio signal is interrupted by an unknown voice that yells "Incoming Chinese earthquake, BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR!" followed by a loud crash, and static. Jamie and Issac both stop the rover and look off to the north where in the distance, there is a rising wall of dust and smoke at the sight of what appears to be a crash sight. Shortly after, the ground begins to shake violently, nearly flipping team 1's rover onto it's side.'' "Team 3 are you alright?" No answer, just static. "Team 3, this is team 1, pleaseÂ 'respond, over."'' Still no answer, just static. Issac and Jamie immediately turn the rover around and head north towards the crash sight. 2, 06:35 hours: ---- Elias and David arrive at the toolshed and begin to take inventory when suddenly, a loud crash is heard farther to the north. David and Elias exit the toolshed and are met by a wall of debris and dust, quickly rising and headed their way. The two astronauts quickly retreat to the toolshed and pick up the radio. "Team 3, this is team 2, what's your status, over?" The radio only plays static. "Shit, this is bad. Elias, we need to radio team 1 and inform them that there is an emergency." David says with a worrisome tone. Elias grabs a toolbox with 2 wrenches and a welding tool in it.'' "We might need this."'' Elias says checking the welding tool's charge. David nodded and tried the radio again. "Team 3, this is team 2, please respond." Static and the sound of metal striking metal is heard. David looks to Elias and they exchange confused, worrisome expressions.'' "Team 1, this is team 2, we have lost all radio connections with team 3. We believe there may have been some sort of explosion near the main power generator, please respond." "Copy that team 2, we are aware of the situation and on route to the main power generator, over."'' "Copy that team 1." David replies. Elias moves to open the door. "Okay, David, we need to get to our rover real quick. Soon as I open this door, run to the rover, the debris may still be pushing past us." They both nod to one another and Elias opens the door, the toolbox in his left hand. The debris had passed by already and the path to the rover was clear. The two asronauts exited the tool shed and quickly started up the rover, heading farther north to the sight of the explosion. 1 and 2, 07:03 hours: ---- Both teams arrive within a minute of each other. The crash sight is a mess of burning, twisted metal heaps, and electrical wire. Where the power generator had once been, a rather small, glowing, meteorite had taken it's place. The meteorite was glowing an ominous green with green smoke piling out from inside a hollow cavity, large enough to hold one person. "Jesus Christ guys, it's a meteor." Issac says aloud to rest of the team as they look into the empty hole within the meteorite. The team crowds around the meteorite, being cautious as not to touch it. "Whaddya think was in it?" Elias says to David. "Don't know, but I hope it was noth-" David is interrupted by metal clanging on metal. The team turns around to see an astronaut in an older space suit, hitting power couplers with a wrench and mumbling frantically to himself. Issac approaches the astronaut. "Woah, identify yourself stranger!" ''The astronaut turns around to face the team and belts out singing aloud in a thundering chorus. ''"John Madden...JohnÂ 'Madden...I AM JOOOHHNN MMAAADDDEENNN!!!" The team gasps all at once and John Madden drops his wrench and walks closer to Issac. Issac backs up cautiously.'' "No, you can't be John Madden. He's been dead for 22 years! This must be moon madness."'' Issac yells aloud frightfully. John Madden simply turns around, picks his wrench up, and proceeds to untighten power couplers from power cables.'' "Woah, wait, what're ya doin'!"'' David says, running to John Madden. John Madden stops and turns to look David in the face.'' "I am trying to order a pizza. But I can't. Do you know why?"'' John Madden asks David. David shakes his head signaling 'no'. John Madden clenches his wrench tightly in his fist.'' "Because..I AM JOHN MADDEN!!!"'' John Madden yells as he turns and shatters David's helmet with his wrench. The pressure from the shattering helmet immediately crushes David's head, causing it to explode with the lack of gravity rushing inwards. John Maden yells aloud'' "LOLOLOLOLOLOL AEIOU AEIOU AEIOU!"'' and danced around like a maniac.Â The rest of the team dashes back for the rovers and drives away to the living quarters at the center of the moonbase. 1 and Elias, 07:40 hours: ---- Issac, Jamie, and Elias quickly enter the airlock of the living quarters, take off their space suits, and gather round the mission control room. "We need to call NASA and fast!" Elias suggests. Issac nods and tries to radio NASA. No response. "Damn it all! Comms are down...now what?" Issac says as he pounds his fist on the wall. Jamie shudders and backs up from the radio. "Aw man, shit. What do we do now, man? What now!?" "We keep it together and think of a plan!" Elias says to Jamie, shaking him to get Jamie to focus. Suddenly the power goes out and the only lighting left is the red, backup power flood lights that paint the darkness a scikly, rusted, blood red. The intercom turns on with a loud buzz and catches the 3 remaining astronauts by suprise. A pregnant silence lasts for a few short seconds before John Madden's voice was heard over the intercom. "Come over, come over, come over, come over and get killed by John Madden!" Â Out of nowhere, John Madden bursts through the ceiling and turns to face the three petrified astronauts. John Madden walks closer to Jamie who freezes up in place, unable to move.'' "Jamie, get away from him!"'' Issac yells aloud, pushing Elias back and backing away from John Madden. John Madden grabs Jamie by neck and Jamie starts struggling to get free. John Madden begins to walk with Jamie towards the air lock blast doors. John Madden looks Jamie dead in the face and starts to sing "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, singing ayoh, I'm in space-o!" Then John Madden throws Jamie into the air lock, presses the 'open' button, and Jamie is launched out out the airlock without his space suit, freezing him instantly. Issac and Elias watch from the window in terror as Jamie's frozen corpse floats away into the void of space. John Madden walks over to a table in the middle of the room and picks up a permanant marker. Then he faces Issac and Elias, and draws a smiley face on his helmet's visor. "Smile!" he says aloud. Immediately, Issac and Elias run away in terror. They both run in two seperate directions, splitting up by mistake. John Madden then began to persue Elias. helmet camera, 08:09 hours: ---- Elias ran to the sleeping quarters and hid under his bed, trying to think of a plan to escape. After hiding there for a few minutes, he hears the voice of John Madden just down the hall, heading his way. As John Madden got closer, Elias could hear him singing aloud "Scooby-dooby-doo, where are you?" Elias panicked a little on the inside and tried his hardest to stay calm and quiet. Then, John Madden enters the sleeping quarters and Elias holds his breath, and prays to god for mercy. John Madden proceeded to sneak around the sleeping quarters, singing even louder. "Spooky, scary, skelingtons, send shivers down your spine." John Madden gives up his search and begins to exit the room. Just as he walks completely out the door, Elias exhales and starts to breathe again. Suddenly, John Madden enters the room again and Elias inhales sharply, holding his breath again. John Madden walks closer, and closer to Elias' hiding place beneath his bed, and stops infront of the bed. Elias is dead silent. John Madden pulls Elias out from beneath the bed in a movement that was quick as lightning and stares Elias dead in the face. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Elias screams with fright as John Madden pins Elias against the wall and proceeds to gut him with his wrench. When it is over, and Elias has stopped moving, stopped breathing, John Madden drops the eviscerated corpse on the bed and walks out the door, bloody wrench clenched tightly in his fist. helmet camera, 09:14 hours: ---- Issac hid away in the isolation room used to detain rogue astronauts suffering with moon madness. He curled up in the corner and ran his hand through his hair, mumbling to himself. "It's just moon madness. It's just moon madness. It's just moon-" Suddenly John Madden's voice is heard outside the isolation room. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I am a snake. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." "Go away! Fuck you! You're not real! It's just moon madness!" Issac began screaming at John Madden from inside the isolation room. A few seconds of silence were followed by John Madden's voice. "Moon Madness?" John Madden opens the door to the isolation chamber and walks closer to Issac, very slowly. "That's right asshole...Moon Madness!" Issac screams at the top of his lungs as he stands, a wrench in his hand. Issac charges at John Madden and strikes him in the helmet. John Madden's speach function malfunctions, causing his vocie to be riddled with ear splitting static and BSOD-esque intensity.'' "This voice is 2 spooky 4 U"'' He says followed by "AeiouAeiouAeiou."Â Issac's ears had begun to bleed and he could not stand the sound any longer. Without any other option but suicide, Issac stuffs his wrench down his throat, choking himself to death. John Madden laughs loudly "LOLOOLOELELEOELOELEOEL!!!" and exits the room. Madden's helmet camera, 11:59 hours: ---- John Madden is sitting in a moon rover, doing donuts on the lunar terrain. On the way out of the moon base, John Madden had stopped in the mission control room and rigged the moon base to explode at exactly 12:00 hours. "Weeeeeeeeee, wubwubwubwubwubwub, weeeeeeee-" John Madden and his rover are launched into space by the explosion. John Madden sits happily in his rover as it rides the shockwave of the explosion on a crash course for earth. "The Moons is dying. Ha! Screw you NASA, who needs a rocket?" he says with a hearty "LLLOLOLOLEOLELLOLEOWUBWUWBWUWBWLOWLEODLEOWBBRBRBRARERARARARAEIOUAEIOUAEIOUAEIOUAEIOUAEIOU!!!" THE END...? (Probably not) Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Jornel Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Ghoooosts Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki